Baby Showers and Unexpected Surprises
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: Miyako endes up being pregnant with Ichigo's child. She's planning everything out, redesigning, and trying to manage the surprise of having unexpected twins! What will happen? Will there be jealousy on the field? Ichigo's gonna be a dad! Read and Review!


I own nothing! I am doing this because I'm bored and I've been looking for line art so I can fiddle with it to make Ichigo and Miyako's kids. Yes there are two, girls... And I've kinda altered Rukia a tad to make Miyako! I didn't do much! I swear! If you would be kind enough to let me alter it I swear I'd take pictures and send them to you. Anyway, I own nothing, Review, blah blah blah! ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Miyako sat next to the phone waiting for it to ring, beep, _something!_ She had been watching it ever since she had gotten home from the clinic. She sighed and hoped that Isshin hadn't already told his son, if he had the results.

"You know, you might not even be..." Kon said, climbing up onto the table.

"Maybe... But I don't see how, I mean, come on! We didn't use anything! Plus the fact that I just... Ya know," Miyako said, watching the plushie struggle to get on the table.

"Here," She said, bringing him to sit on the edge of it.

"Thanks, and what? Feminine issues?"

"Yeah, I haven't had it yet, it's my time of the month and I haven't had it yet!" She said, putting her hands in her hands.

"Well, what other..."

"Really! Like you don't know!" Miyako snapped, her azure eyes turning a dark purple.

"Just relax, so you've been puking," Kon said, pacing the table.

"Yes," Miyako nodded her head, her eyes turning back to light blue.

"Severe migraines," Kon checked off.

"Yes." Another nod.

"Missed period."

"Yep."

"Extreme irritability."

"Definitely!"

"Severe mood swings?"

"Yeah," She smirked.

"Yep, you're pregnant!" Kon said, sitting on the edge again.

"Oh, and you're some specialist?" She asked, looking at him with a smirk.

"No but you don't have to be an expert to tell if you're pregnant or not!" Kon said, his face turning serious.

"Really? Well let's hope you're right," Miyako whispered.

"What! A week ago you wanted nothing to do with children! What's this!" Kon asked, eyed nearly popping from their seems.

"Nah, I was on the cusp of liking and disliking," Miyako said, waving her hand at Kon.

"Oh really? What'd Ichigo do? Convince you?"

"Yeah actually... That's how we ended up in this situation," Miyako sighed. Kon just shook his head and smirked. They stayed silent for a couple of moments until the shrill cry of the phone cut the silence. Miyako dove for the phone pressing the talk button in her wake.

"Hello?" Her voice threatening to crack.

"Yeah? Well, what did they say?" She asked the phone. Her face fell when she listened to the other line.

"Oh, well I completely understand... Thank you anyway Isshin. We tried right?" She said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon..."

"Love you too, goodbye," She said, before hanging up the phone.

"So! What'd he say?" Kon asked, hanging off the edge of the table.

"Kon..." She whispered, faking tears.

"Miyako," Kon whispered, hugging her arm. She looked up to see the plushie's eyes were closed at smirked.

"We're pregnant!" She said, jumping up and throwing the stuffed animal in the air. She laughed and fell on the couch.

"We're fucking pregnant!" She whispered, holding Kon close to her.

"Can you believe it! Oh! We gotta tell Ichigo!" She said, making the lion look at her. She noticed the tiny tears in his eyes and smirked.

"Why are you crying! We're pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!" Miyako smiled, shaking him.

"Ichigo's gonna be a dad!" He sobbed, tears running down his face.

"So? You'll have people to play with! They'll love you!" Miyako reassured.

"You're sure?"

"Positive! And besides, if they don't love you, I always will. Kon, I know this is weird to be saying this but... You're like a best friend to me!" She laughed, hugging the plushie close again. She smirked and looked at the plushie looking at her.

"But you hate me!" He said, giving her a questioning expression.

"No I don't! I mean we have our ups and downs but in the end I still look at you as a friend," She smiled. Her eyes drifted to the clock, widening at what time it was.

"Okay! It's three fifty! When Ichigo gets home, you have to act all sad and pissed off, bummed even!" Miyako said, taking him over to the kitchen table. She sat down and hung her head in her hands, making sure her jet black hair covered her face. She watched Kon sat by her and wrapped his arms around her arm.

"You ready?" She asked, giving him a serious look.

"Yeah."  
>"You blow this for me and I swear I'll kill you," Miyako swore, her voice dangerous. Kon nodded his head and hung his head, closing his eyes. The door clicked open and the orange haired teen stepped through.<p>

"I'm home- Oh, what are you doing out here?" He asked, looking skeptically at his girlfriend at the table.

"I, um... I got the results back today..." Miyako faked sadness.

"And?" Ichigo stepped closer to the girl at the table.

"Ichigo," She looked up, tears spilling from her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. She put her head in the crook of his neck and smirked.

"We're pregnant," She whispered, her voice low but cheerful.

"Miyako I'm so- What?" He asked, pulling away and looking at her face.

"Lemme break it down for you, okay? We're- You following me here? Pregnant- Did you get that?" She asked, a smile breaking out on her face. He stood there and watched her, his body paralyzed.

"Ichigo? Ichi? You oka-Hey!" She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"You're kidding," He asked.

"Nope, I don't think so... Unless your father made a mistake and mixed up the tests, then I think we're good." Miyako said.

"Really?"

"Yes Ichigo! I swear! I'm pregnant! Who'd have ever thought, a substitute soul reaper and a demon hunter, would have a kid!" She laughed as he put her down on the carpet.

"I certainly wouldn't have," Kon smirked walking over to the couple.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked once more.

"Ichigo yes! In about nine to ten months, we'll have a little munchkin of our own," Miyako said, a smile present the whole time.

"Okay, who else have you told?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Um, Kon and your father did the tests, so he knows. That's it, besides you," She said, counting off on her fingers.

"I gotta tell my sisters, Yuzuki and Mizuki, they'll probably let Hituguya and Renji know. Renji'll bullshit about how you knocked me up on Facebook, and then Ishida will hear about it and tell Orihime, Orihime will probably tell both Matsumoto and Rukia. Then you'd have to tell your hollow, 'cause after last time, I refuse to do it. Then Rukia will probably, most likely, tell Byakuya. Then I don't know who else will find out, but all I know is. It's gonna be a huge ass baby shower." Ichigo smirked at the girl before him and wound his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Yuzu will probably want to help set up, so will my sisters, Masumoto, Rukia, Orihime and- Oh! I forgot! I don't know if you want me to invite Nel, 'cause I'm not so sure about that bit there," Miyako said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, I'll let you decide that part," Ichigo said, kissing her nose.

"Okay, what else?" She asked, thinking of what else she's need to do.

"Oh! That's what I wanted to talk to you about! I wanted to turn the extra room into a nursery or something. Something that if he or she wants, she or he can paint over it when it gets older,"

"It?"

"Sorry, well, we don't know what the baby is yet and saying he or she over again gets old," Miyako looked nervously at her boyfriend. He just let out a chuckle and kissed her forehead.

"You're planning a lot for nine to ten months," He said, letting her walk away.

"Well, I want to be ready for anything this baby can throw at me," She smiled, patting her stomach.

"And you're planning all this out?"

"I just told you! Anything it throws at me, I'll be ready for!" Miyako shouted, walking into the spare bedroom. Her eyes twinkled as an image flashed in her mind.

"We should paint it blue, like the sky... Or, twilight blue! That'll work! It's neutral, it's pretty, it'll go perfect! Um, what else? I want a picture of the moon up on the ceiling! To remind the baby that he or she is from the Moon Village!" Miyako said, spinning around the room finally collapsing on the red bed.

"Wow, you're letting this mothering shit get to your head aren't you?" Ichigo asked, hands in his pockets, leaning against the doorway.

"Maybe, but I don't care!"

"Okay, if you become psycho mom from hell, I will send you to management," Ichigo said, walking over to her.  
>"Come on, I'm sure Chad would like to know too," Ichigo said, offering her a hand. She took it and thrust herself up and latched herself onto his back.<p>

"Y'know, you're gonna be doing this a lot when you're a dad." Miyako smirked.

"But they'll be lighter," Ichigo laughed.

"You saying I'm fat?"

"Nope, far from it."  
>"Oh, I get it, it's natural for children to be lighter than me, or anybody else, for that matter."<p>

"Right," Ichigo said, shaking his head at how smart she could be at times.

"So, Chad's we go?"

"Chad's."

_**Okay, I originally wasn't going to make this into a story story but then I had to do it! I left it at a weird ending and it was painful... I'm feeding off of that one little story. Yep, I did make a lemon scene with Ichigo and Miyako! Review me! **_

_**Peace Love and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_

_**Review ore no 2nd chapter**_


End file.
